


Take Care

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: “Staying out of trouble, Genji?” Captain Amari asked. Genji laughed.“On my best behavior, Captain.”





	Take Care

“Staying out of trouble, Genji?” Captain Amari asked. Genji laughed.

 

“On my best behavior, Captain.” She seemed utterly disbelieving and he couldn’t blame her. He could identify several issues she would take with his statement. She had already told him not to call her by her title, but he could never stopping thinking of her as Captain Amari, fearsomely protective and the most sophisticated kind of deadly. She had been introduced to him as a sniper and when he had remarked that he had grown up around those, Commander Reyes’s face had gone sharp but the captain had just laughed and told him, “I like you.” She could lose her eye and cloak herself but he would never lose that image of her. 

 

“Best behavior” was a debatable statement as well. True, he was no longer involved in the Blackwatch extracurriculars that had infuriated her, and she seemed to like Zenyatta and his philosophy. But when he had protested that he was in the Gizan slums purely for charitable outreach, Captain Amari had nodded and pointedly fixed her eye on the sword on his back. And really, Genji would not have run into the Shrike and Soldier: 76 if he had been mingling with only the most respectable elements of society.

 

However, that brought up the fact that he had found the captain in this same underbelly. “And how are you doing, Captain?” he asked. Captain Amari carefully placed the tea kettle back on the trivet and hummed. 

 

“Fine, fine. For what this life is, I can’t complain.” She took a sip of tea, studying Genji carefully over the cup. “Your work seems to agree with you, Genji, but are you happy doing it? Do you and the monk get along well?”

 

“I– yes, I am. Master Zenyatta is… more than just my master. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had.” Genji rubbed the back of his head, an impulse from when he was wholly human that he had never shook. “You’re traveling with Morrison as well, are you–”

 

“Oh, yes, Jack’s fine as well,” Captain Amari said, though Genji knew she knew that was not the question he was asking. She leaned back in her chair. “When you say ‘more,’ Genji, are you two…?”

 

“Oh, no! Not that. In fact, I, ah–” Genji fished out his holovid and projected a picture of Lúcio. “That’s my boyfriend,” he said proudly. “Do you recognize him?”

 

“No,” Captain Amari said, inspecting the photo closely. “Should I?”

 

“He’s a famous pop star, Captain.”

 

“Well, I’m old and out of touch, Genji.” Genji laughed and she took another drink of her tea. “But good for you. I hope he isn’t the bratty kind, though.”

 

“Oh, no! He’s incredibly socially conscious. We met because he was organizing a unity concert in the Rio favelas, he was concerned about the treatment of Omnics there. And I don’t know if you heard about what Vishkar’s doing there–” Captain Amari shook her head, “–but they're essentially trying to turn the favelas into slave labor. Lúcio’s using all his fame and money to try to stop that, when he could have just escaped.” Genji smiled down at the picture. “He’s amazing.” 

 

Captain Amari held her tea cup to her chest and watched him, smiling softly. “You love him,” she announced when he was finished. Genji jerked in his seat and she laughed softly and set the cup down.

 

“I–” He rubbed the back of his neck again, then dropped the hand. “I mean, he– I– I’m not sure–”

 

“You’re sure,” Captain Amari corrected mildly. Genji slumped in his chair. 

 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, though.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Because– he’s so amazing.” Captain Amari frowned and Genji gestured in a wide, sweeping motion. “I told you about him, Captain, he does so much, he’s so kind, and I’m trying but– there’s so much I’ve done.”

 

“Have you not told him?” she asked. Genji laughed bitterly.

 

“No, I have, and that’s the thing. He just told me he didn’t care. He’s too good for me. I gave him a reason he was out of my league and he responded by proving it.”

 

“Is he stupid?” Captain Amari asked.

 

“What? No.”

 

“Then I would trust his judgment on who is and is not out of his league,” she said. Genji looked down at the table. “I know it’s difficult to trust yourself that you deserve better– so for now, just trust him.”

 

And with that, Genji remembered his goal at the start of the conversation, that he had made feeble stabs at and that the captain had entirely overwhelmed. He looked at her, her eye patch and tattered, shrouding clothes. When he had started at Blackwatch she had made him feel, with a laugh and three words, like he belonged. He hadn’t even known how desperately he had needed that. Now he knew she needed help and he would give that to her, he had to.

 

“How are you doing, Captain?” he asked. She smiled at him quizzically.

 

“You already asked me that.”

 

“But you didn’t answer me. I thought you were dead, Captain.” She looked down, her hood obscuring her eye from his view. “And I know you wouldn’t have faked your death if something wasn’t terribly wrong. What’s going on?”

 

There was a heavy silence and then she said, “I’m fine, Genji.”

 

“Captain,” Genji said. “Please.”

 

“Genji,” Captain Amari said quietly. “Protecting others, looking out for them– after all I’ve done, that’s what I need.”

 

“My boyfriend’s a lot like that,” Genji said after a moment. Captain Amari laughed.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “He cares so much about other people. And he’s a prominent figure back home, and his father was too. He feels like everyone expects him to take care of everything. But I want to take care of him.” 

 

Captain Amari’s laughter died and her smile faded to something more melancholy. She took his hand over the table. “You’ve grown so much,” she told him. “You’re a good man, Genji. He’s lucky to have you. Don’t be afraid to tell him how you feel.” Genji nodded numbly, and wished he had his visor back on, so the captain would not see his eyes shining. She didn’t comment on it, though, just let go of his hands and watched him stand up. He bowed, she raised her cup to him, and he left.

 

He passed Morrison on the way out, sitting by the door with his rifle in his lap. Genji stop and stared down at him. Morrison did not move.

 

“She needs your help,” Genji said. “Again. Be better this time.” He prepared himself for the standard indignations that had occured any time a Blackwatch member pushed back against Morrison’s orders. But Morrison just nodded and Genji left.

 

-

 

If he had called Lúcio, he probably could have gotten his name on the list, but Genji wanted it to be a surprise. And seeing Lúcio’s face light up when he came into his dressing room and saw a kettle, two cups and a plate of cookies, Genji knew he had made the right choice.

 

Lúcio wheeled up to the small table Genji had set up. “How–” he said distantly. He parked his chair and shook his head. “No one said anything to me. How did you get in here?”

 

“You really should work on your security,” Genji informed him. “If you ever need me to bodyguard, you need only ask.” Lúcio groaned and Genji smiled and poured him a cup of tea, and watched him drink.

 

“Thank you, Genji,” Lúcio said, as he set the cup back down. “This is just what I needed. Thank you.” Genji nodded, could feel his heart racing, licked his ruined lips, and spoke.

 

“I love you,” he said. Lúcio stared at him for a moment, then unlocked his chair, wheeled around the table, and leaned over to kiss Genji. Genji closed his eyes and gripped his waist, supporting his weight.

 

“I love you too,” Lúcio said when they broke apart. Genji ducked his head down, eyes crinkled in a smile, and Lúcio caught his chin and tilted it back up. “I do, Genji.”

 

Genji wanted to ask him why, wanted to point out all the reasons he shouldn’t, but instead he just said, “I’m glad,” and kissed him again. Then he gestured to the other side of the table. As Lúcio drove back around, he tapped at his holovid, and Lúcio laughed in surprise as a soft ballad began to play through the room’s speakers.

 

“You have a whole night planned, then?” Lúcio asked.

 

“I do,” Genji murmured. “Let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
